


S word

by Denu



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 14:32:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1553741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denu/pseuds/Denu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"...había descubierto que encajaba perfecto entre los brazos de John Hamish Watson. Metafórica y literalmente.<br/>-Y sin embargo todavía no han tenido sexo, ¿o me equivoco?- Otro vistazo a esa incomodidad permanente en los músculos de su hermano. – No, no estoy equivocado. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Capítulo Uno

 

-Ahí va mi apetito…  
-No estoy… dejando mi rutina… ni siquiera por ti, hermano mío.  
Sherlock tomó asiento en uno de los sillones de cuero de la habitación; era en parte su culpa por haber caído de imprevisto en la casa de su hermano, ¿pero merecía sufrir con la imagen de Mycroft en spandex trotando en su caminadora? Eso iba directamente a la fila de recuerdos a borrar.  
-Esta vez lo estás tomando en serio.- Comentó para sí mismo, reflexivo. El mayor lanzó uno de sus dramáticos suspiros de derrota y dejó su ejercicio. Tomó una toalla para secar su rostro enrojecido, y aceptó la botella de agua que Anthea le ofreció antes de tomar asiento justo frente a su hermano y despachar con un movimiento de mano a su asistente.  
-Suficiente de eso. ¿Puedo saber a qué se debe el honor de tu visita?  
La pregunta con el familiar e irritante sarcasmo, estaba de más. Mycroft sabía exactamente por qué tenía al detective en su sala, la manera en que sus dedos tamborileaban ansiosamente sobre el cuero, y la tensión alrededor de sus labios le decían a gritos de lo urgente que necesitaba un cigarrillo. La rigidez en su espalda y el claro dolor de cabeza que intentaba ocultar, le hablaban de algo más. Sherlock odiaba esa sonrisa presumida en el rostro del mayor.  
-Sabes exactamente, ¿por qué insistes en gastar tiempo en obviedades?  
\- Me gustaría escucharlo directamente de ti. ¿Qué quieres, Sherlock?  
El más joven hizo una mueca de fastidio antes de tomar aire y contestar con dolorosa lentitud.  
\- Un caso.- Era físicamente doloroso tener que ir a Mycroft por uno, una última medida, el recurso final al que pocas veces terminaba por recurrir.  
\- No, eso es lo que necesitas. ¿Qué quieres, Sherlock?  
\- Un cigarrillo, de hecho. – Contestó con otra mueca que intentaba ser sonrisa.  
\- Sí, pero ¿qué más?  
\- ¿De qué diablos estás hablando?  
La sonrisa de superioridad de Mycroft se hizo más pronunciada.  
-¿Cómo está John? No lo he visto en algún tiempo.- Preguntó casualmente. El cambio de tema tomó desprevenido a Sherlock, quien enseguida se encontraba estudiando los gestos del mayor, tratando de revelar sus verdaderas intenciones.  
\- Bien.  
\- ¿La felicidad doméstica le sienta bien? Ciertamente ha hecho mejoras en ti. ¿Dos kilos?  
\- Uno y medio.  
\- Oh pero yo creo que en realidad son dos.  
Eran dos, en verdad. Sherlock se removió en su lugar, cruzando las piernas. Culpaba a John y sus trucos, había encontrado la manera de alimentarlo sin que el gran Sherlock Holmes lo notara, y tenía que admitir que las horas de sueño extra habían mejorado su aspecto, incluso Lestrade lo había comentado. Era difícil no querer meterse a la cama cuando tenía a John Watson ahí, y era imposible ocasionalmente no caer dormido cuando la calidez y la respiración acompasada del médico lo arrullaban hasta la inconciencia. Sonrió automáticamente con el recuerdo, gesto que ocultó en cuanto Mycroft rodó los ojos con burla.  
-Está bien, ambos estamos bien. Ahora dame mi caso.  
\- Por supuesto que voy a darte algo, Dios sabe que tengo demasiado trabajo encima como para rechazar tu infrecuente, pero oportuna ayuda.  
\- Okay…- Entrecerró los ojos, mirándolo con desconfianza.- ¿Por qué quieres saber de John?- Inquirió tras un breve silencio.  
\- ¿No tengo derecho a preguntar por mi cuñado? Mummy ha estado queriendo saber cuándo van a ir a visitarla.  
\- Estamos ocupados.  
\- Aparentemente no tanto, si estás buscando un caso. ¿Está todo bien entre ustedes?  
Aquello lo tomó desprevenido otra vez, la pregunta había sonado casi sincera. Y su expresión compartía la misma genuina preocupación. Era escalofriante cuando Mycroft se ponía en el rol de hermano mayor, se le hacía difícil continuar pensando en él como su archienemigo. Sherlock se permitió bajar la guardia un momento y sopesó la pregunta con cuidado antes de responder.  
-Sí, estamos bien.  
Lo estaban, los últimos meses habían sido una sorpresa maravillosa que todavía no perdía su novedad. De alguna manera su ridículo enamoramiento había sido correspondido por el hombre que fuera su mejor amigo de años. John Watson se había plantado frente a él, con su valiente expresión del soldado que nunca dejaría de ser, y contra todo pronóstico, con una dolorosa vulnerabilidad y miedo en sus ojos le confesó que lo amaba. A él, Sherlock Holmes.  
No recordaba haber sido tan feliz en su vida, ni estar tan en paz consigo mismo. John lo completaba, era esa respuesta a la pregunta que lo había compungido desde que tuviera edad para recordar: ¿encajo en algún lugar? Aparentemente sí, había descubierto que encajaba perfecto entre los brazos de John Hamish Watson. Metafórica y literalmente.  
-Y sin embargo todavía no han tenido sexo, ¿o me equivoco?- Otro vistazo a esa incomodidad permanente en los músculos de su hermano. – No, no estoy equivocado.  
Ah, eso.  
-¿Estamos hablando de eso ahora?- Preguntó, volviendo a levantar tus escudos, lleno de veneno.- ¿De eso se trata?- Señaló los aparatos de ejercicio.- ¿Estás poniéndote en forma para no avergonzar a tu pareja sexual al verte desnudo? Oh no… no has llegado a eso todavía… Mycroft… deberías habérmelo dicho, ¿un pez dorado, de verdad?- Ahora estaba divertido e intrigado, sobre todo cuando era el mayor quien se removía inquieto en su lugar, de pronto consiente de lo ajustado e incómodo de su atuendo. Mycroft probablemente moriría antes de dejar que lo vieran fuera de sus trajes de tres piezas, su armadura de batalla, aquella era una debilidad que solo Anthea y Sherlock tenían oportunidad de presenciar.  
\- Está bien, ¿eso es lo que quieres saber? Sí, tal vez haya tomado tu consejo. ¿Vamos a hablar como adultos alguna vez?  
Probablemente no, pero tenía que admitir que seguro tomó bastante valor por parte de su hermano para admitir lo que acababa de revelar y no sentirse todavía más consciente del inminente rubor facial que portaba. De pronto se sintió un idiota. Maldito Mycroft, era el único que lo hacía sentirse así.  
Sherlock se cruzó de brazos y tomó una dramática bocanada de aire antes de contestar.  
-No.  
No hacía falta elaborar más para que le comprendiera, Mycroft asintió lentamente.  
-¿Han hablado de ello?  
-¿Para qué? – Espetó defensivamente.  
-Cosa de parejas, se supone que eres el experto de los dos, comunicación es la clave de una relación exitosa y todo eso.- Hizo un ademán en el aire.  
\- No esto, no. ¿Qué tiene que ver esto con todo? Estamos bien.  
Él no estaba empezando a discutir sobre sexo con Mycroft, ni ahora ni nunca. Suficiente fue aquella primera charla sobre donde vienen los bebés treinta años atrás. No tenía que ver con nada, su relación estaba bien.  
Y aunque Sherlock encontrase la confianza para hablar de ello, aquella confesión no tenía espacio en la relación pseudo-fraterna que habían construido con los años. Mycroft y él no eran así, su hermano mayor tenía el coeficiente intelectual más alto de los dos, y sin embargo no sería capaz de entender por qué Sherlock aceptaba cada cosa que John le diera sin cuestionar por más. Se había prometido, aquella primera noche tras la confesión, que jamás pediría más que esto. Aceptaría cualquier cosa que John tuviera para darle, aunque en la mañana se retractara de lo dicho, Sherlock había tenido una noche en los brazos de su amor imposible. Había probado y estudiado los labios que tantas miradas suyas se habían robado, lo había besado y sentido la sonrisa de John sobre su boca. La mirada de felicidad y alivio en su blogger casi lo dejaron catatónico, incapaz de respirar y procesar pensamientos coherentes.  
Esto es todo. Puedo morir teniendo esto, pensó esa noche antes de dormirse en sus brazos, tras una larga sesión de besos y palabras cariñosas por parte del rubio.  
Tú no sabes, quiso decirle a Mycroft. Ni con toda su inteligencia era capaz de entender lo que fue para él pasar dos años en el anonimato, descubriendo sus sentimientos románticos mientras veía a lo lejos a un hombre roto llorar por su muerte. No tenía idea lo que había sido poner todos esos sentimientos recién encontrados en el compartimiento más oculto de su Palacio Mental y seguir adelante, ser su padrino de bodas, y después el hombro para llorar cuando perdiera a su hija y esposa el mismo día. Mycroft no podría saber lo que se sintió morir a toda esperanza y después de que encontrara un ritmo parecido a la normalidad, John diera vuelta todo confesando su amor.  
Y que importaba que no hubiera sexo. Todo lo demás estaba ahí, y sabía por una buena fuente que ninguna relación era perfecta, pero Sherlock estaba lejos de buscar la perfección. Tenía a John Watson y era todo lo que quería.  
-Y sin embargo, tú lo deseas.  
¡¿Cómo no hacerlo?! Él era John “Tres Continentes” Watson, Sherlock había estado fantaseando con ese aspecto de su amigo desde incluso antes de descubrir que tenía sentimientos por él. No es que ser célibe fuera fácil, rechazaba el sexo y todas las complicaciones que traían en orden de priorizar su claridad mental y enfoque en el trabajo. Pero eso no significara que no lo deseara a veces. Más que a veces, cuando veía al rubio salir de la ducha usando nada más que bata de baño, con el pelo húmedo despeinado en todas direcciones y le miraba con una sonrisa llena de seducción inconsciente, como si pudiera adivinar cada uno de los pensamientos que inspiraba en el detective.  
-Eso no importa.- Negarlo e intentar ocultárselo a Mycroft era en vano.  
\- Sherlock…  
-Termina este asunto, no importa.  
-¿Por qué?- Preguntó exasperándose.  
-¡Porque…! Porque él no me desea.  
Ahí está, lo había dicho, y deseaba que su voz no hubiese sonado tan estrangulada y vulnerable como lo hizo, pero Mycroft de seguro había escuchado la pequeña desesperación en sus palabras. El silencio que se alzó entre ambos solo estaba volviendo más ridículamente dramática la situación, Sherlock buzó con molestia.  
-Me voy, estoy seguro de que tu asistente es capaz de alcanzarme la información pertinente.- Se puso de pie y cuando se estaba marchando, el otro volvió a hablar a sus espaldas.  
-¿Estás seguro?  
Sherlock vaciló ante la puerta y sin decirlo, asintió con un gesto de cabeza.  
-¿Cómo podrías?  
\- Él no es así… él…- suspiró con agotamiento.- John no se siente atraído por los hombres, no antes ni ahora, lo nuestro no es así.  
-¿Y estás bien con eso?  
Esta vez se giró para que Mycroft pudiera leer de primera mano la decisión en sus facciones.  
-Sí, lo estoy.  
-Estoy asumiendo, pero suena a que tu conclusión es algo producto de tus deducciones y no de una conversación con él.  
-¿Cuál es el punto? Ridiculizarme a mí mismo y hacerlo sentir culpable de algo que en verdad no está afectándome no hará nada bien a nuestra relación. Y una vez que esté ahí, nada lo hará desaparecer, no es como si pudiera bórralo, John no sería capaz y para mí sería tedioso. Por eso te pregunto otra vez, ¿cuál es tu punto con todo esto, Mycroft?  
\- Tiene que ver con la comunicación, he sabido de una buena fuente que a las facultades deductivas pueden ser un error en esto de las relaciones; vas a preferir preguntar y tener una respuesta de la otra parte…- Sherlock sorprendió al mayor con una expresión pensativa, como si de pronto estuviera hablando de algo personal y no de John y él. Definitivamente estaba intrigado, pero no tanto como para no querer salir de esa habitación.- Después de todo, te equivocaste una vez, ¿no? Están juntos, contra toda deducción y pronóstico.

Sherlock se congeló una fracción de segundos frente a la puerta, pero recuperándose de aquella frase se marchó. Maldito Mycroft.


	2. Capítulo 2

Capítulo Dos

 

Él sabe, por supuesto que él sabe que sus deducciones no son cien por ciento correctas todo el tiempo, siempre hay algo. ¿Pero cuál es la otra alternativa? Comunicación, había dicho Mycroft. ¿Qué tanto bueno había salido de eso en el pasado?

No es como si él y John se mintieran mutuamente; si el doctor había tenido un mal día en el trabajo porque su nuevo jefe era un maldito dolor en el culo, Sherlock lo deducía apenas lo veía cruzar el umbral y no había necesidad de que él tuviera que mencionarlo en voz alta. “Él es un idiota.” Murmuraría él pasándole una taza de té y John zumbaría de acuerdo, con una pequeña sonrisa agotada.

Y estaban los días malos en verdad, no tan frecuentes en la actualidad, pero siempre latentes en su futuro. Los días en que John recordaba a una persona que había conocido solo unas pocas horas, pero había amado más de lo que cualquier detective pudiera soñar o incluso merecer. El bebé Watson había fallecido pocas horas después de su nacimiento por una falla respiratoria, había dejado de respirar y se fue como en un sueño. Simplemente nunca despertó.

Sherlock no la había conocido, y por ello nunca iba a entender el dolor. Había estado en algún ridículo caso, ambos lo estaban, cuando Mary entró en trabajo de parto y él le dijo a John que se adelantara, él le seguiría apenas resolviera todo. Idiota, mil veces imbécil, debió suponer que unas horas era demasiado tarde. Oficialmente no había tenido un nombre, pero sospechaba que John tenía uno en su mente, uno que murmuraba para sí cuando veía las imágenes de ecografías previas, y las acariciaba como si las adorase. Él la había sostenido, él había estado esas horas, no Mary que aún estaba en recuperación, y mucho menos Sherlock. 

En esos días, cuando John recordaba a su hija, Sherlock sabía que lo único que podía hacer era facilitar las cosas para John. Guardar silencio a su lado. Conseguir un buen caso para distraerlo. Darle su privacidad. 

Ellos no eran así, no se sentaban a hablar de lo que pasaba con sus emociones todo el tiempo, de alguna forma ya lo sabían y se complementaban maravillosamente. ¿Era eso muy terrible? ¿Poco sano? En su defensa, no estaba seguro de que ellos fueran el ejemplo de decisiones saludables, arriesgando su vida ridículamente y disfrutando de la emoción que les generaba. Cocinando entre experimentos y comiendo comida chatarra casi a diario. Pero eso probablemente los terminaría matando de un infarto, no atentando contra su relación de pareja.

Oh Dios, sonaba tan juvenil cuando lo decía así. 

Ellos funcionaban bien de esa manera, llevaban cinco años siendo un equipo y solo porque no hubiera tanto contacto físico no significaba que estaban condenados a fracasar.  
Pero Mycroft tenía razón en algo, debajo de ese constante asombro de haber sido elegido por John, debajo del agradecimiento, de la devoción, no podía dejar de ser un maldito egoísta y en algunos momentos solitarios, cuando sabía que nadie podía verlo, bajar la guardia y desear más. Él quería más, quería todo, quería cada centímetro de John Watson para sí. Lo quería consumir, hacerlo suyo hasta que no hubiese duda ante el mundo de que el ex soldado tenía dueño. Y sí, probablemente eso entraba en la categoría que John definía como “no muy bueno”, pero era una parte de él que coexistía con su amor por la cocaína y al peligro. Era una parte de Sherlock Holmes el sociópata altamente funcionante, una parte oscura que prefería dejar enjaulada en las mazmorras de su Palacio Mental, y sin embargo, era tan real y tan propia como la genialidad para resolver casos.

En ese sótano de su mente cerraba el espacio entre él y John cuando lo veía entrar en la ducha, no permanecía mirándolo irse como un idiota anhelante al meterse al baño, se ponía de pie y lo seguía desvistiéndose por el pasillo. Entraba desnudo a la ducha con él y lo escuchaba lanzar un zumbido de sorpresa cuando las manos del detective se deslizaban por su pecho y abdomen. El John de su imaginación aceptaba de buena gana sus atenciones, sonreía complacido y gemía ansioso cuando la boca de Sherlock se cerraba sobre su cuello, mordiendo y succionando. Murmuraba alentándolo cuando lamía la línea de su oreja hasta su mandíbula, y con su mano guiaba la de Sherlock hasta su miembro, erecto y pesado cuando cerraba su palma alrededor de él. Era grande, él jamás lo había visto directamente, pero sabía por años de convivencia y meses de dormir juntos que su blogger estaba más que bien dotado en esa área. Y Dios, si eso no le traía toda clase de imágenes. 

Su mayor obsesión era intentar imaginar con precisión como se sentiría. Cómo sería sentirlo contra sus muslos, contra su cadera, cómo sería frotarse contra él, por encima de la tela y sin nada entre ellos. ¿Lo estiraría mucho al entrar en él? Sentiría un poco de dolor, un ardor seguido del placer y la sensación de sentirse lleno de John Watson; sería una mezcla intoxicante. ¿Podría meterlo todo en su boca? Sería un reto, pero uno que perseguiría con la misma obsesión y meticulosidad con la que lleva sus experimentos.  
Eso era malo, pero las preguntas llevaban demasiado tiempo sin responderse en su cabeza. Demasiado tiempo esperando a ser resueltas. ¿Tengo un límite? Era la cuestión más importante.

No lo sé.

Y era terrorífico no saberlo. 

Había estado tentado en los primeros meses de convivencia, John era un ser abiertamente sexual y con un gusto por la conquista. Sí, sus compañeras eran todas mujeres, pero algo en la mente de Sherlock (ahora ve que quizás fue solo un pensamiento anhelante) le llevaba a pensar que no todas lo habían sido en el pasado, y sospechaba especialmente en su etapa en Afganistán. En ese entonces no valía la pena perder un compañero de vivienda y un posible colega por su curiosidad e inquietud sexual. Sí, esa primera noche en Angelo, consciente o inconscientemente John había coqueteado con él y Sherlock había decidido poner las cosas en claro desde el comienzo. Él nunca había intentado nuevos avances, quizás por desinterés u orgullo por el rechazo inicial, Sherlock sabía que podía intentar situaciones bastante divertidas para tener una respuesta. Pero en ese entonces no valía la pena tener que buscar un nuevo compañero solo porque su curiosidad sexual había arruinado todo. El sexo tendía a complicar las cosas, y al final era todo transporte. Lo dejó de lado.

Luego estuvieron separados y cuando regresó, a su deseo solo acrecentado por los sentimientos recientemente florecidos, tuvo que contenerlo en las mazmorras por primera vez. Era tarde y John tenía a Mary. Después ella se marchó, incapaz de soportar el dolor de la pérdida de su hija, incapaz de aliviar la culpa autoimpuesta, y sin nada más que una relación deteriorada por la cual quedarse, Mary se fue donde nadie pudiera encontrarla. 

Su relación comenzó oficialmente poco tiempo después, y entre las palabras de afecto y besos, jamás hubo indicio de que John fuera por más. No hubo esa insinuación de la primera noche en Angelo, nada de miradas seductoras ni las frases clichés que utilizaba para llevarse a la cama a sus antiguas conquistas. Debería sentirse halagado de no ser igual, y lo hacía, se alguna manera. Después de todo, una falta de libido es de esperarse durante el duelo. Y si bien John estaba feliz por la presencia de Sherlock en su vida, la desaparición de su mujer y la muerte de su hija todavía eran fantasmas recientes. 

Era lógico que John no deseara llevar a las cosas a un nivel superior, no tan pronto. Ingenuamente pensó que irían lento y eso estaba bien. 

Había algo, sin embargo.

Un detalle que había guardado en lo más oculto de su inconsciente para no analizar, pero que ahora Mycroft había removido y llevado a primera plana. La líbido de John Watson estaba en perfecto estado, lo había notado últimamente, cuando se despertaba y no lo hallaba en la cama, y segundos después lo escuchaba en el baño masturbándose. Lo mucho que intentaba mantenerse callado para no ser descubierto por Sherlock era casi ofensivo, pero después de oírlo desde la cama, donde imaginaba cómo sería si él estuviera ahí con John, viéndolo tocarse y correrse, Sherlock jadeaba y tomaba aire profundamente antes de salir de la habitación y pretender que nada había pasado. Si John quería mantener eso en secreto, quién era él para evitárselo.

No había nada malo en una paja silenciosa en las mañanas, pero ver la manera en que los ojos del rubio se distraían segundos para mirar una hermosa mujer en la calle, era otro asunto. Había visto todas las señales de lujuria en él: pupilas dilatadas, la manera inconsciente con la que se lamía los labios, incluso la forma de pararse para resaltar. No era nada obvio, pequeñas fracciones de tiempo que terminaban cuando John parecía recordar de pronto que Sherlock estaba ahí, y el tipo de relación que tenían. Entonces volvía a la normalidad, al práctico doctor Watson, escondido bajo sus suéteres de lana, siempre siguiendo a Sherlock Holmes. 

Era inquietante y no podía evitar sentirte celoso. Pero ni siquiera entonces su relación avanzó, y si tenía que ser sincero, hasta parecía que se estaba congelando. Estancado en un limbo entre la relación de dos mejores amigos que comparten una cama, la renta y en ocasiones besos rápidos, pero cargados de afecto. 

Estaba fuera de discusión el cariño que John le profesaba, pero amor no es lo mismo que atracción. Y si tuviera que analizar la situación como si fuera un tercero, como si saliese de su cuerpo por un minuto y desde la comodidad de su sala los viera interactuar, notaría enseguida que no había rastros de deseo en la manera en que John lo miraba, ni siquiera cuando se paseaba usando nada más que una sábana sobre su cuerpo. No había caricias ni toques más allá de sus manos, muñecas, mejillas, cabello, labios y en ocasiones hombros, todas zonas sexualmente neutrales y estratégicamente alejadas de su pecho y pelvis. 

Él lo besaba con menos frecuencia cuando Sherlock presentaba algún tipo de vello facial, incluso incipiente. No era frecuente, porque el mismo detective odiaba como se sentía en su cara, pero desde que notó esa relación entre su barba y la escases de contacto físico había decidido aguantar días sin afeitarse solo para probar su hipótesis. Era concluyente, a John parecía repelerle ese detalle que le recordaba lo muy masculino de su compañero. 

John no se sentía atraído por Sherlock, y para el caso, por ningún hombre. John no era gay y aunque no se sentía traicionado (después de todo, el rubio siempre lo había dicho), era imposible desterrar la pequeña decepción que sentía.

Hablar del tema solo confirmaría sus dudas, lo pondría a él en evidencia y haría que John se sintiese culpable de algo que en realidad no podía evitar.

John ingresó a la sala para encontrar una figura espectral de pie en la mitad de la habitación a oscuras. 

-Ok… - Dijo encendiendo la luz.- Estás comiendo chow mein de pie en la oscuridad, con tu bufanda y abrigo puestos, algo malo está pasando.- Concluyó mientras Sherlock se giraba para verlo, descubriendo con sorpresa que había estado haciendo exactamente lo que John había descripto, sin notarlo. 

Con una expresión cariñosa de incredulidad, el médico dejó su bolso de trabajo a un lado y se acercó para ayudarle a quitarse su pesado abrigo. 

-¿Compraste suficiente para ambos?- Preguntó suavemente al notar que Sherlock no estaba hablando aún por la sorpresa. El más joven asintió y con un gesto de cabeza señaló en dirección a la cocina, donde el paquete de comida china reposaba sobre la mesa. 

Cuando John volvió de servirse una porción para él, lo tomó por el brazo y dirigió a ambos hasta el sofá, encendiendo la televisión en un acto reflejo.

-Así que… ¿qué tan mal? – Preguntó casualmente, sorbiendo sus fideos, con la vista fija en la imagen de la tv.

-Fui a Mycroft por un caso.- Respondió finalmente, con un quejido dramático y de pronto largando toda tensión de su cuerpo. Escuchó la risita divertida del rubio mientras se hundía en el sofá, echando su cabeza hacia atrás sobe el espaldar.

\- Wow, así de tanto… 

Sherlock lanzó otro gemido de protesta y John tomó su mano, acariciando con su pulgar el dorso. Siempre lograba quitarle el aire por unos segundos, el gesto lo agarraba por sorpresa y no podía evitar mirar hipnotizado el movimiento del dedo de John, aplicando suave presión sobre su mano, ocasionalmente alternando con caricias distraídas en sus dedos.

Continuaron comiendo frente a la tv, en silencio, John ensimismado en una vieja película de ciencia ficción, su respiración acompasada, 221B en completa calma, solo interrumpida por los sonidos del film y la señora Hudson moviéndose en la planta baja. Sherlock captaba todos los detalles de una clásica noche tranquila, lo más cercano a normalidad que ellos tenían. 

Esos días le gustaba observar el perfil de John cuando él no lo estaba mirando, el movimiento de sus pestañas, los pequeños gestos que revelaban sus pensamientos.  
El detective acortó las distancias abrazandose al pecho de John, porque tantas veces había querido hacerlo, y porque ahora podía. Ocultando su rostro entre el cuello y hombro del rubio, Sherlock sonreía complacido por como inmediatamente John lo acomodaba entre sus brazos, casi sentado en su regazo.

-Hey…-susurró el blogger cerca de su oído, depositando un beso sobre en su sien.- No te vi en todo el día, ¿me extrañaste?

-No.- Contestó inhalando sobre la piel de su cuello, el efecto relajador fue inmediato. John lanzó una risa divertida y sintió a Sherlock sonreír sobre la piel de su cuello.

-En ese caso, yo tampoco te extrañé. – Esta vez fue el turno de Sherlock para reír. 

Se mantuvieron así durante unos minutos, disfrutando de la compañía mutua. 

-Lamento que no hayan casos interesantes últimamente.- Susurró otra vez cerca de su oído, plantando otro beso casto sobre su cabello. 

Eso era todo lo que eran, besos castos y esta sobrecogedora intimidad, y era bueno, muy bueno de hecho. Pero en el silencio de su mente Sherlock se preguntaba si podía tener más. Si era correcto ponerse ambicioso y en el riesgo perder esto. 

“Después de todo, te equivocaste una vez, ¿no? Están juntos, contra toda deducción y pronóstico.”

Plantó un beso sobre la mandíbula de John y otro más abajo, cerca de su mentón, de pronto estaba sobre los labios de su blogger y el sonido apreciativo que salió de su garganta solo lo motivaron a seguir. Uno o dos besos castos primero, enseguida estaban besándose con entusiasmo. Eso era bueno, excitante, tenía las palabras de Mycroft en su cabeza, ¿cómo estaba seguro si nunca lo había intentado? Aprovechando lo concentrado que se encontraba en su boca, Sherlock se giró sobre él y de pronto estaba a horcajadas sobre el otro hombre.

Oh sí, esto, exactamente esto era lo que había estado deseando. Sentir el peso de los mulsos de John entre los suyos y sus pechos pegados, era una manera gloriosa de besar y así lo hizo. Continuó besándolo, lamiendo sus labios y luchando contra su lengua. Pero esos segundos en los que se embriagó en la sensación, lo hicieron ignorar la forma en que John estaba respondiendo.

De repente y como si fuera una cachetada, reparó en la rigidez repentina en el cuerpo de su compañero, en como sus manos lo agarraban por la cadera para alejarlo., como el beso se volvía menos colaborativo e incómodo. 

Separó su rostro para verlo al mismo tiempo que John lo apartaba suavemente. La expresión mezcla de sorpresa e incomodidad eran exactamente lo que había querido evitar todo este tiempo. John ni siquiera era capaz de mirarlo a los ojos, apartaba la vista, fijándola en cualquier lado menos su rostro.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- Preguntó con voz estrangulada. 

Escuchar la pregunta fue más humillante de lo que había imaginado; de pronto se sentía estúpido y consciente de que aún seguía sentado sobre John. Un lugar que no tenía permitido. Se bajó y corrió hacia el otro extremo de la habitación, entrando a la cocina, buscando automáticamente algo en que poner su atención, su microoscopio, el experimento que había dejado en la cocina a medio terminar, cualquier cosa que alejara la sensación que tenía en ese instante.

Vergüenza primero, pero luego bronca. Sintió crecer ira contra sí mismo. Por supuesto que se enojaba, había sido un imbécil, una decisión precipitada por algo estúpido que Mycroft había sugerido. Estaba tan ensimismado que no escuchó a John entrar a la cocina detrás suyo, masajeándose los ojos luciendo muy cansado.

-Hey, Sherlock, ven aquí.- Lo tomó por los brazos para calmarlo, hasta entonces Sherlock había estado dando vueltas frenéticamente en la cocina. – Lo siento, solo me tomó por sorpresa, ¿estás bien?

Sherlock lanzo una exclamación que sonó como una risa ahogada.

-¿Yo? Estoy perfectamente bien, John, perfecto.- Solo que hice algo estúpido y ahora sería capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de evitar esta conversación. Lo que sea con tal de no participar en esta fiesta de lástima.

-Ven aquí.- Lo abrazó, y el primer instinto fue el de resistirse, pero Sherlock terminó relajándose en sus brazos. – Estoy muy cansado, creo que me voy a dormir. ¿Vienes conmigo?

El más joven asintió y lo siguió, mientras de la mano John los dirigía hasta la antigua habitación de Sherlock, y actual pieza de ambos. Por supuesto que John sabía, había visto su reticencia a hablar de lo ocurrido y es exactamente lo que estaban haciendo. Bendito John que lo conocía y deducía con tanta facilidad en ocasiones, ahorrándole momentos incómodos y salvándolo de su propia estupidez. 

Ese fue un riesgo innecesario que no volverá a repetirse, punto probado, John no lo deseaba. No de esa forma al menos.

Pero a pesar del malestar que aquello le ocasionaba, no superaba al cariño que sentía en esos momentos, cuando cada noche se iban juntos a la cama y John se dormía abrazándolo posesivamente, como si Sherlock fuera el objeto más valioso. Y esa noche, además, como si estuviera pidiéndole perdón.


End file.
